


Let Me In ( Part 1 )

by GabeShipsSabriel



Series: Let Me In [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Ned Leeds, College Student Peter, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lonely Tony, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabeShipsSabriel/pseuds/GabeShipsSabriel
Summary: Peter Parker is juggling college, his best friend, the Avengers, and now his inner Omega craving an Alpha : Tony Stark.Part 1 of a 3 Part story.





	1. Chapter One : A Beginning

“Peter, get up and put some skinny jeans on. This is your last year of college! You are gonna get out of here and be a lame adult soon so you NEED to go to this party!” Ned’s voice was pushy as he threw a pair of jeans at him. 

“Ned, just go and have a good time, i’m sure you and the misses are going to have a better time without me” Peter reassured him as he pushed the jeans off the bed. Ned was a beta and had recently met a very sweet girl who had instantly attracted him. The two had started dating within a week and were together very frequently. She often came over to watch movies or build stuff with them both, but Peter knew that they didn’t enjoy his presence all the time.

“Peter, there might be a nice Alpha there just waiting for you to stumble into their li-”

“Ned, I don’t need an Alpha, I have other things to worry about.” Peter told him as he got up from their dining room table and walked towards his bedroom.

“Peter, I only mention it cause we live together and I know you are getting worse. We both know that you could greatly use a night out.”

“If I go will you shut up and stop talking about an Alpha?” Peter sighed as he spoke, trying to stop his friend from getting into the scientific nature of genetics. Ned smiled and once again threw the jeans at him before he ran to tell his girlfriend.   
As Peter changed into jeans and a shirt he let his mind wander over the subject of Alphas. His last heat had been bad and Ned had to put scent blockers up all over the place. His best friend was a beta and the smell would normally not affect him, but the sickly sweet aroma had been too much and had risen tensions. Peter knew that he needed something better than a toy, needed an Alpha, and as soon as he thought the words in his mind he thought of him. Thoughts of the best Alpha he knew flooded his brain as he imaged Tony. He hadn’t seen him in awhile now, Peter had been so busy with college and Tony had tried to give the boy space for work but it had resulted in them not talking at all recently. Peter missed him now, frequently wishing he could see the older man. 

“Peter come on!” Ned yelled for him from the apartments front door. Tony had made sure the two boys had their own space, along with transportation and lab space when needed. Ned hadn’t questioned it, Peter had basically cried tears of joy when he hugged Tony. He remembered that night in crystal image, Tony and Happy had taken him to the apartment as if showing it off to Happy, but in reality Tony wanted to make sure Peter would like it. They had ordered takeout and Tony handed him the keys to the apartment as they ate at Stark Tower. Peter had cried as he hugged him, Tony having to reassure him that it was all okay and he was more than happy to pay for the living space. He knew that the two boys were going to do great thing and Peter had blushed when Tony mentioned how his heats might make it harder to get a dorm room.

Peter threw on a hoodie over the t-shirt and walked to Ned before the two headed out. The two were able to walk to the dorm where the party was within maybe fifteen minutes and were only slightly fazed by the freezing air. They talked about their most recent assignments and about an upcoming movie but maybe ten minutes in and the conversation dulled.

“If anyone gives you any grief just let me know and we can leave okay?” Ned spoke quietly, knowing Peter could hear him at a whisper. He hated having to say it, but once or twice before an Alpha would get demanding or aggressive with Peter. Normally he could handle it but his heat was maybe a week away and he was feeling the emotional change already. Peter shook his head yes and the two carried on with light discussion about who was attending the party. 

When they arrived Peter immediately felt sick, being surrounded by mostly Alphas and betas. Maybe only three other Omegas were in attendance and each was mated. The two boys found Neds girlfriend and drifted towards a couch where a few couples were drinking and chatting. Peter sat with his legs tucked under him as he listened to the conversation and sipped on a beer. His mind drifted as he took notice of a very happy couple sitting on the couch across him. The Alpha was laid back, barely noticing his Omega, but the boy in his lap was clinging to him and purring occasionally. Tony craved to have that with someone, to feel that comfortable and safe in such a public space. 

He knew the feeling too, or at least something very close. The feeling that you could safe and do as you wish because someone is there to protect you one hundred percent. He felt it every time he was with Tony. He felt safety and warmth when he was with the older man. He craved to be with him like that. To be safe in his arms at all times, and to have Tony so casually in love with himself. He wanted nothing more than for Tony to sit with him and want him with him all the time. 

He was yanked from his daydream as he noticed a new group of people around him. He could see Ned at a table with his girlfriend and a few accomplices scattered but the four people now seated next and across from him were all strangers. Each watched him and smiled as they talked amongst themselves, and each reaked of horny Alpha. 

“What’s your name little one?” The one next to him asked as he slid in closer than appreciated. 

“None of your business.” He tried to stand but one across from the first laughed loudly and pulled Peter into his lap. 

“I like them feisty, come on little one, stay for awhile.”

“Let go of me, now.” Peter growled as he said it and the Alpha holding him grew angry, tightening his grip. Wrong superhero buddy. Peter grabbed his hand and twisted it until he released. He stomped on his foot before punching the third straight in the nose. The fourth chucked softly and put his hands in the air as a sign of defeat. Peter walked towards Ned and told him he was leaving as he snuck a bottle of something into the pocket in his hoodie. Ned tried to stop him but Peter took off quickly, finding himself on a rooftop as he moved quietly through the night. He found himself stopping on top of the building just right of Stark Tower. He sat down and took out the bottle to see it was whiskey. He removed the cap and took a sip, grimacing from the burn. He forced a few more mouthfuls before he set it down and just sat in the night air. He didn’t feel the chill running through his limbs. The lights of Stark Tower were beautiful and Peter found himself humming an old Iron Man cartoon theme song as he took another swig. The burn was fading as he drank more, and soon he was swaying as he stood up to dance around the roof. Peter stopped at the edge, taking another swig as he took a deep breath in and out. 

“Peter?” A voice came from behind him and he turned quickly, scared of who it might be, but his feet slipped and he started to drop. He tried to shoot a web to stop his fall but before he could someone caught him, and he realized it was an Iron Man suit very quickly. 

“Hi Tony!” Peter smiled as he clung to the suit. It carried him towards a deck and it landed as Peter cooed in its arms. 

“Take off your mask silly.” Peter was cooing, the Omega in him purring. He could hear footsteps from the opposite direction though so he turned and nearly screamed at the sight of Tony walking towards him.

“There are two of you!?” Tony frowned and helped the smaller man out of the suits arms. He commanded it back to its loading dock and took in Peters state. He could smell the whiskey on him, not a surprise as the sensors had picked up that the person on the neighbouring building had a bottle with them. He hadn’t thought it would be Peter though. 

“Hi, Peter. Come inside with me please.”

“Yes, sir.” Peter chuckled as Tony walked him inside. Peter’s skin was ice and Tony didn’t stop him from holding onto his arm as they walked. He brought him through the deck door and sat him down on the couch. Peter held onto TOny, causing the older man to have to sit next to him. 

“Peter, what’s going on?” Tony chuckled as the boy nuzzled into him and he willed away his growing erection. Tony would never admit it allowed, but he had dreamed numerous times of the younger man cooing and nuzzling into him, but in most cases Peter was naked in those dreams and crying for Tonys affection.

“I was at a party, and there were some Alphas.” Peter whispered. He struggled to remove his hoodie and Tony had to help him maneuver his arms. Tony had to control his anger and coaxed Peter into talking more. 

“They were really pushy, Mr. Stark, and I didn’t want any of them.” Peter maneuvered himself into TOny’s lap and cooed as Tony wrapped a blanket around his back so they were wrapped together. 

“Peter, did anybody hurt you?”

“No no, Mr. Stark, I stopped them. I didn’t want them, I only want you.” Tony froze, stopping himself from pulling the smaller man into his chest more. 

“Peter, you know you could do better than me.” Tony tested the waters of this conversation, hoping the boy wasn’t too intoxicated. 

Peter sat back and growled at Tony, not appreciating his comment.

“Tony, I am an Omega, and nearly every part of my body craves a mate. I have met numerous Alphas, half the Avengers are good Alphas. I have no interest though, and have not had interest in anyone other than you ever since we met. So here I am Mr. Stark. Drunk on your couch and wanting your bonding mark. What do you say, Alpha?” Peter slurred a few words but Tony understood the meaning easily. Tony smiled and attempted to force his erection away again, now wasn’t the time to admit that feelings were mutual. Tony dropped his voice and looked Peter in the eyes, letting his Alpha voice out in hopes the drunk Omega would listen. 

“Listen Peter, I am going to get you some water and we are going to get you in a bed so you can rest, okay? We can talk about this in the morning when you are not so drunk. Do you understand?”

Peter watched with interest as his eyes got a little dark and he bit his lip.  
“Yes, daddy, I understand.” Tony nearly choked and had to once again force the thought of bending the boy over and knotting him away. 

“A daddy kink Peter, really?”

“You would be such a good daddy.” Peter mused to himself as Tony helped him up, resorting to carrying the much younger man the distance. Tony knew his bedroom was probably not a good idea, but it was the closest room and everything was already put together. Peter was purring in his arms, the scent of contentment with subtones of horniness floated around them both as Peter didn’t hold back. 

Tony placed the man in his bed and helped him get comfortable, avoiding Peters bedroom eyes and frequently growls of frustration. Peter softly grasped Tony’s hair at the base of his neck and softly kissed the older man's neck as best he could before laughing and hiding under the covers. Tony growled and held the young man's arms over his head and used his other hand to hold Peters hips down. 

“Peter, you’re being a very naughty boy. Behave or I am going to have you sleep in a separate room.” Peter apologized softly, once again calling Tony daddy and Tony rewarded him with a soft kiss on his forehead before leaving the room for a moment. He filled a glass of water and grabbed some Aspirin for the morning before coming back in the room to find the oddest sight. Peter has started to arrange the blankets, along with a few discarded clothing items from Tony, into a nest-like shape on the bed. He was in the middle with enough space for the two men and when Tony coughed in the doorway Peter blushed a dark red.   
“I’m sorry, daddy, I couldn’t help-” 

“It’s alright little one, can I come inside your nest?”

“Yes!” Peter instantly cheered up and made room for the Alpha to lay with him. Tony let the younger man sip the water and relaxed as Peter snuggled into him, wrapping himself around him. Tony kissed Peters forehead and played with his hair a little as the smaller man fell asleep.

“I love you, Tony.”

“Love you too, Peter. Now get some sleep.”

Peter drifted off quickly, and for once in years, Tony slept through the whole night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA I AM TERRIBLE :)
> 
> I promise i'll update more frequently if people still want it and I have numerous chapters planned out ? Lemme know if you want anything specific in the comments, otherwise I promise i'll be back soon.

When Peter woke up he knew he was screwed. He didn’t really know why he was wrapped up in Tony’s arms, the older mans stiff erection pressing into his ass. He also didn’t appreciate the raging headache or minor stomach ache. In light of all it however, he definitely wasn’t upset with the situation, and couldn’t help but push back just a little into the older man. He closed his eyes and breathed, letting Tony’s sent calm him down. Alas, his head throbbed and the feeling of Tony holding him only helped to a certain extent. Minutes passed before Peter needed to pee and he slowly wiggled his way out of the older man’s arms. 

On the nightstand he spotted a half drank water glass and aspirin and helped himself to it. Tony started to stir and Peter froze, ignoring his bladder as he watched Tony open his eyes and stretch his arms. 

“Peter?” Tony quickly turned towards Peter as he searched for the missing boy. Peter looked at him and took in the fact that they had been sleeping in a nest, and Peter would’ve been stupid to think the Alpha made it. 

“How are you feeling?” Tony sat up and looked at Peter with concern. He stood in his boxers and shirt, hair messed up and he looked sick. 

“Uh, honestly, really sick and also really confused. Tony how'd I get here?”

“You don’t remember?”

“I remember drinking on top of the tower and then after that it’s kinda blank.” Peter shuffled, rubbing his one foot on the other ankle. Tony motioned for him to sit on the bed and he took a spot near the Alphas feet. 

“The security system alerted me of your presence so I went and got you. You told me about the party and the Alphas… Peter, I know you were drunk, but do you… Do you really think of me as more than your mentor?” Tony spoke softly, trying to find an easy and safe way to bring it up. Peter however felt sick and scared that he couldn’t remember the nights events. What had he said? Done?

“What do you mean?” Peter asked quietly and his face paled. Tony quickly realized now was not the time and tried to move towards him but Peter stood and tried to move away.

“Peter we can talk about it later okay? Lay down so I can get you some medication.” Tony tried to coax him but Peters anxiety started to grow and he quickly shuffled towards the attached bathroom, locking himself inside. Tony quickly got up and moved to the door, listening for Peters soft crying.

“Peter, let me in, please.” Tony rested his forehead against the door, avoiding the temptation to force the door to unlock and cuddle his little boy. He could hear Peter taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. His head was pounding and he felt like he might throw up. How could he have let himself do this? 

“Please Mr. Stark, just go away. I’m so sorry, I know you could never want me. I’m so sorry.” Peter rambed and started to cry. Tony growled as he tried to calm down, knowing that his emotions would affect the locked away man. Tony breathed deeply as he focused, thinking of something that might work. He refused to break down the door, he wanted Peter to make his own decisions. An idea crossed his mind and he went with it, knowing it was worth trying.

“Peter, i’m not upset so please stop apologizing. We just need to talk little one, its okay, just open up the door for daddy.” Peter was shocked, but he couldn’t help himself from standing and opening the door. He looked at the floor as he stood before Tony. 

“Can I hug y-” Tony stopped talking as Peter hugged him, nuzzling his face into Tony’s chest. He held the smaller man in his arms as he calmed down, relaxing in the Alphas scent. Tony nuzzled his bonding gland, pressing a soft kiss to it. 

“Peter, did you mean it? Do you really want me as your Alpha?” Tony whispered the question, hoping with his whole heart that Peter would tell him yes.

“I asked you to be my Alpha? Oh my god… But I can’t lie now I guess,I meant it.” Peter had stopped crying, and he spoke the truth as his headache stopped him from denying his affections. Tony purred, something rare for Alphas, and scooped Peter up. He carried the smaller man to his bed and dropped him down, nuzzling him underneath him. Peter found relief from the pain in his head as he dragged his hands around Tony’s neck and toyed with his hair. Tony wrapped the boys thighs around his waist and dropped soft kisses all over Peter’s neck and face, trying to calm him as best as possible.

“Just relax little one, daddy’s got you now.” Tony spoke in a calming tone, placing an open mouthed kiss over Peters bonding gland. Peter moaned softly, his headache being replaced by a cloud of arousal. 

Very quickly though he remembered why he had gotten up in the first place and squirmed under Tony, “I need to get up, Tony, move your ass”. Tony pushes his hips down and chuckled as the boy groaned under him. 

“You aren’t hiding from me again.” Tony growled, letting himself relax back into a normal mornings mindset. Peter almost cried out from the mixture of needing to relieve himself and wanting to stay under Tony.

“Tony I need to pee now get off of me!” He growled and Tony rolled off of him while laughing. Peter quickly got up and raced towards the bathroom and Tony laughed as he did so, watching his ass move in his tight boxers.


End file.
